


Thanks For That

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: Bellarke - ‘nobody told me about this stain on my blouse all day except you that was considerate thanks but did you really have to be so fucking blunt’





	Thanks For That

He’s really fucking infuriating. I can’t even begin to list all the things about him that drive me insane, but trust me—it’s a long ass list. I wouldn’t even talk to him if he wasn’t an integral part of our friend group and believe me, I’ve tried to convince them to boot him more times than I can count, but he’s Octavia’s brother and they feel bad because he’s friendless. It's no wonder he's friendless. He’s the most obnoxious person on the planet, but I don't get a vote. He's always been there for Octavia and she feels bad for him. Besides, he's the bartender at the Ark on the weekends and he gets us free drinks. Truthfully, that’s his only redeeming quality. That brings us to tonight. I've been rushing around all day going from interview to interview trying to secure a job before the school year starts and at the end of the night I found myself sitting at the Ark, like I do every night, drinking a Jack and Coke.

"Nice toothpaste stain. Real professional," he spat looking at my chest. I glanced down and sure enough, there was a toothpaste stain on my shirt—right above my left nipple. That means that I'd gone to breakfast with Octavia and Raven followed by three interviews without anyone saying a word. I wasn't sure if I was thankful for Bellamy's honesty or pissed off by his attitude. Either way, it was kind of thoughtful of him to point it out no matter how he said it.

"Thanks for telling me, but you could've been less of a dick about it," I remarked.

He rolled his eyes as he cleaned the glass he was holding. "Be glad I told you at all princess," he muttered. That was enough to reassure me that maybe we weren't going to be friends anytime soon, but what he said next made me reconsider. "Are you going to keep wearing it?"

"What?" I exclaimed. His tone of voice implied that I should strip right there in the middle of the bar and it nearly caused me to spit out my drink.

"The toothpaste. Is that your new look now or are you going to change?"

"I'm already out for the night, it's not like I'm going home to change now," I spat and he nodded towards a door near the back of the bar. I got the hint and slid off my barstool to follow him. There was an 'employees only' sign on the front of the door and I was hesitant to follow him, but I did anyway. We stepped into a very small room with two freestanding lockers and he reached into one to pull out a flannel shirt.

"Wear this," he said nonchalantly as if hadn't been enemies up until this moment. 

I paused for a moment wondering if he intended on me changing right there in front of him before shrugging my shirt off to throw the flannel on. A few moments later I wondered aloud, ”Why are you being so nice to me?”

He got incredibly quiet for a moment before responding, "Octavia told me that you hated me and then a few minutes ago when you called me a dick it made me realize that I've been kind of a jackass to you since we met and I'm sorry." 

I'm not sure what triggered it, but the second he finished his apology we were kissing and it was like none of our fights had ever happened, but if they led us to this point I’m glad they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please comment and leave kudos! Also, if you have a suggestion for a better title let me know!


End file.
